


Really big changes

by Apollos_sexy_curls



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, BabyEnjy, Babyenjolras, Enjolras - Freeform, Finally someone makes enjolras shrink, Grantaire - Freeform, daddy grantaire, deageing, little enjolras, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Apollos_sexy_curls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras turn into a 3 year old kid. Grantaire has to take care of him.<br/>:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOLRAS Pov

"We need more pamphlets for the next rally. So we can pass them out after people get off work. We need you Grantaire to make them for us. Do you think you can do it?" Enjolras asks the drunk in the corner.The drunk doesn't reply.  
"Grantaire! Wake up!"

The cynical drunk wakes up and stands up and hits his knees on the table. Then he falls back in his seat with a grunt.

"What did you say?" Asks Grantaire.

"We need more pamphlets for the next rally. So we can pass them out after people get off work. We need you Grantaire to make them for us. Do you think you can do it?" I repeat again.  


"First off its not going to work Apollo. People are not going to want to stay after all day at work for a few minutes because some students want to give a speech. All they want to do is get home to their families or go to a bar to chill off. Not stand in the cold to listen." He says.  


"That's why we need your help to make the pamphlets for us. So we can hand them out as they leave." I reply.  


"HAHAHA!!! That's not going to work. Half of the people who work can't even read a few words! Barely a paragraph. How do you expect them to read a pamphlet!!" He laughs." Haha I'll make them but it's not going to work. You need flyers that have the necessary information about the meeting and the location of the meetings on it. Not long paragraphs on what are our cause is about. "  


" That's what you do break down my good ideas and make them seem that they are not going to work. I believe that they will work. I still want the pamphlets. Can you at least do that for me? Please Grantaire?"  


"Sure but it's not going to work Apollo." He laughs.  


"Don't call me that!!" I reply. "No. Apollo."He says. "Yes stop!" I argue. "Never A-PO-LL-O!!" He sings. "Stop it!!!"I yell. "Apollo!" He says as he laughs.  


Everyone in the room is starting to stare at us but I don't care. I know I can't let him get to me.  


"Shut up!!" I yell. "All you are is a stupid dumb drunk that can't do any thing right! You don't even believe in anything! All you can do is drink wine and argue! Why do you even come to these meetings? You rarely help with any thing!"  


"I do hel..." .  


"No you don't help. Not at all. You don't come to rallies. You don't help one bit! All you do is once in awhile you make flyers and posters! That is all you do. The rest of the time you are drunk. I bet can't even lead a rally."

.  
Everyone has stopped talking and is now listening to us argue. Combeferre has a worried look on his face. Grantaire gets out of his seat to stand in front of me. He is looking straight at me.  


"I bet I can!" He argues. .  


"You can't last a day in my shoes!! You couldn't stay sober for a day not even in 5 hours!! You're a drunk!" I laugh." Drunks can't do any thing right!"  


  


"You know Enjolras you're right . Drunks can't do any thing right. At least I work to get my money unlike you when you are handed money from your parents to go to school . I got disowned by my parents for doing what I love and what I am talented at." He rants." I bet YOU can't last a day in my shoes! All I am is a hopeless worthless drunk. And you're right I don't believe or care for the cause but I do believe in the leader of the cause. I would do everything for him but does he care? No. Not at all. Now I am going to go do what us 'Drunks' do best. Good night every body."  
  


Grantaire turns around and grabs his half empty wine bottle and walks out the door. Everyone turns to me. Jehan looks at me with an upset face. He gets up and goes after Grantaire.

  


"Enjolras, you went too far that time." Courfeyrac says. "You know he has feelings too. You're not the only one that has feelings."  


"This meeting is over. There is another meeting on Thursday. Same time. We need to get ready for the rally on Saturday. " I say as I pack my papers. I wait till everyone leaves. After they leave I lock up the cafe..  
As I walk home I have some weird feeling in my stomach. It was strange today Grantaire actually argued longer than usual.

.  
I get home I put my computer on my desk next to my school books. I start getting ready for bed since I have class tomorrow with Combeferre at 9 o'clock. I take a shower and get dressed in my french fry pajamas that Courfeyrac bought me last year for some reason. I hang up my red jacket in my closet and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I get into bed and try to fall asleep but the weird feeling that was In my stomach earlier was worst than earlier. It's tingling now. I should get that checked out by Joly tomorrow. I start to drift to sleep.


	2. The change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire's pov

The vibration in my pocket I wake up to. I pull out to see its Combeferre texting me.  
 **Combeferre: Hey have you seen Enjolras today?-RECEIVED 9:05 am** .  
Me: No why what's wrong? -SENT 9:10 am  
 **Combeferre: He didn't come to class today. Its not like him to miss. I'm going to go check on him.-RECEIVED 9:12 am**  
Me: don't I can do it any ways I need to give him the pamphlets and I need to apologies to him. -SENT 9:17 am  
 **Combeferre : Okay make sure that he is alright. Okay. -RECEIVED 9:20 am**  


I get up off the couch in my small room. I pick up the pamphlet that I need to go copy for Enjolras. I go the post office to copy it. I use the rest of the money I have left to copy 100 pamphlets. After that I start heading towards Enjolras apartment. I get there I look at the directory to find his name. Apt.24601. I push the button. Crackling static was all I hear.  
I hold it and leave a message,"Enjolras, it's Grantaire. I have the pamphlets. Combeferre was wondering where you were today because you weren't at class. Call him when you wake up. See ya tomorrow at the meeting. "  


I leave the apartments and I go back to my room and leave the pamphlets there.  
I text Combeferre.

  
Me: Hey Enjolras didn't pick up. I think he wants to be left alone -SENT 2:40 pm  


**Combeferre : Okay we'll probably had stuff to do. But it's unlike him to skip class. -RECEIVED 3:00 pm**  
Me: Okay I'm gonna go get some wine see Ya - SENT 3:40 pm  
 **Combeferre : But it's barely 4:00 pm - RECEIVED 3:57 pm**  
Me: I don't care - SENT 4:00 pm  


  
I head to a near bar. I drink until I pass out.

I wake up in an alley and it's getting dark. I pull out my phone to see what time it was. I look down to see **'Thursday 6, 2013 7:00 p.m.'**

"Shit!"I get up and I run to the Musain hoping I wasn't late. I burst through the door to see everyone talking. I look for the blonde of my dreams to see him no where to be found. 

I walk over to Courfeyrac."Where's Enjolras?" I ask. "Nobody has seen him since the last meeting." He says.We sit talking seeing if he's late. 

I look down at my phone **7:57 p.m.**

"I guess the meeting is canceled?" Asks Feuilly. Combeferre gets up to address the group." Yes the meeting I guess is canceled. I need to go check on Enjolras and see if he's okay."  
"Combeferre I can go check on him my apartment is closer to him I can go check on him." I say."You sure?" He asks giving me a weird look. 

"I got it" I say as I walk out the door headingtowards Enjolras apartment.I get to the apartments and hit Enjolras 's buzzer. I get the same static as last time. I try again... 

no answer. 

I start hitting random buzzers until some one let's me in. I walk up the 3 flights of stairs to Enjolras 's door. I knock 3 times. There was no answer. I knockagain. There was no answer.I use my odd job locksmiths skills to open the door.  
I walk inside everything was organized and put In specific spot. There was no mess at all.  
"Enjolras" I call out. "It's Grantaire, Combeferre wanted me to check on you since you weren't atthe meeting. " 

I hear some movement from the bedroom. I walk to the door and I knock. "Enjolrasare you in there?" I ask. 

I open the door as I hear some thing hitting metal coming from the bathroom. I walk inside thebathroom. As I get closer I hear sniffing like some body's been crying. 

"Enjolras?" I hear whimpering coming from the bath tub. I pull back the shower curtain to see a curled up kid inside the bath tub.I kneel next to the bath tub. 

The kid had blonde hair and was wearing a shirt that was too many sizes too big for him. 

"Hey there what's your name?" I ask. The boy looked up at me and started crying. "Hey hey don'tcry. It's going to be okay." I coo. I reach out out to pick him up he backs as far away from me as fast as he could.  
"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. No need to be afraid." I try to reason with the kid. As I get closer he starts to hyperventilating, I back away so he doesn't start having a panic attack.  
The kid looks like he hasn't eaten in a while guessing how young he is he probably couldn't have been able to open the door. Thinking this he must be hungry.  


"Are you hungry?" He looks up at me and nods his head. "Okay I'll see if I can find you something to eat. Just stay here."

I go into the kitchen to look for food. I open a few cabinets to find nothing that is edible. I open the fridge to find some moldy cheese. I look more there is an old Chinese food container.  
I grab that since there is nothing else except that piece of moldy cheese. I heat up the food and take it to the kid. 

"Okay I got some old Chinese food but it's all I have." I say as I put the food next to him. Helooks at It then at me as if he needs approval.  
"Yes you can have it." I say as I sit on the tile floor.He quickly grabs it starts eating."So can you tell me your name?" I ask. 

He chews what's in his mouth. 

"N-jol-was. I is jolwas" Hesays."I can'ts says it wite yet, butz I knows when imz older I will. "

This can not be happening.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BabyEnjy meets grantaire

I wake up to somebody talking. "Enjolras" He calls out. "It's Grantaire, Combeferre wanted me to check on you since you weren't at the meeting. "  
I am scared so I quickly get off the floor and run to the room with the tub in it to hide. I'm still sniffling from the crying that has been non stop. There was a knock at the door of the room. 

"Enjolras are you in there?" He asks as he opens the door. All of a sudden The curtain was pulled back above me the person kneeled next to the tub. "Enjolras?" The guy asks.  


The guy reaches out to me I don't know why but I didn't want to be touched. I back away as quickly as I could. I started to cry from the hunger and the loneliness. He says something about food I nod my head to him. The guy leaves.  
For some reason I want to pull his hair and poke his face. His hair looks so curly I just want to play with it. He comes back into the room with a plate of food.  


"Okay I got some old Chinese food but it's all I have." He say as he put the food next to me. I look at it then at him to see if he needs approval. "Yes you can have it." He say as he sit on the tile floor. I quickly grab it starts eating. "So can you tell me your name?" He ask me. I finish the food in my mouth not wanting to get in trouble for talking with food in my mouth. "N-jol-was. I is jolwas" I say proudly because I said my name."I can'ts says it wite yet, butz I knows when imz older I will. Who Is youz?"  
" I'm Grantaire. " The curly haired man looks at me with a funny face. I don't know what he is thinking but he is not moving. I giggle on how he's being funny. Uh oh I got that funny feeling again. All of a sudden it's gone and I'm some how wet. I don't like that feeling.  
I start to cry again because I don't like being wet.

He looks at the wet spot. "Oh well then I guess we need to fix that."He says."Am I able to change you and get out those wet shirt?"  
I nod my head and hold out my arms so he can pick me up. He picks me out of the tub and puts me on top of the counter. He cleans the tub and fills it up with warm water.  
"Okay I'm gonna give you a bath and then we are going to get you a different shirt and a make shift diaper." He says. He gives me a quick bath and puts a big shirt over me .  
"Hmmm... what can I use for a diaper? Ah ha!" He says as he grins grabbing a piece of long clothing wrapping it around my waist.   
I yawn really big making him yawn too. He picks me up and takes me to the bed. I snuggled into his neck not wanting to let go. He lies down and soon we both are asleep.


	4. Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire pov

Man that was a funny dream. Enjolras a baby. Insane. I get up off the bed I was laying on when something was clinging on to me. I look down to see what was holding me back. It was the child from my dream. Little Enjolras clinging on for dear life.

"Oh god. It was real." I whisper. Enjolras slowly opens his little blue eyes and looks up at me. He starts to tear up. "You're leaving me?" He asks. "What" I ask. "Me leave? Never in a million years my baby Enjy."  


He sighs with relief. I pick up the kid realizing what the little boy had on. A hand towel and a gigantic shirt. Nice job. I congratulate my handy work as I walk into the kitchen with him on my hip.  
"Are you hungry?" I ask. He nods his head. "Well there's no food here right now. If I go get some food at a store will you be good and quiet for me? I have some crayons and some paper you can draw with." 

"Yes sir. I triez." He says. I give him some crayons and a few sheets of paper. "You be good now. And no coloring the walls." I say as I head out the door not forgetting the key. I need to go get diapers, food, and clothes.  


I get all the things I need. I also got him a red giraffe stuffed animal. I hope he likes it.  
I get back to the apartment complex. I walk inside to see a puffy red faced Enjolras. I drop everything I was holding and go pick him up. 

"Why are you crying little on?" I ask him as he snuggles his face In the crook of my neck." I was sacwed and I thought you leftz mez."He says. 

"I want you to know that I will never leave you. I got some stuff to eat and got you clothes . Let's eat and then we'll have to go tell the rest of our worried friends." I tell him as I start making a grilled cheese sandwich. I cut the sandwich into fourths and we split it. As he sits there eating his sandwich my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to see its a text from Combeferre. 

  
**Combeferre: where are you? -RECEIVED 10:35 am**

**Combeferre:Grantaire have you seen Enjolras yet?- RECEIVED 10:40 am  
**

**Combeferre: Answer me god damn it!!!!! RECEIVED 10:47 am  
**

Me: Hey Enjolras is okay but we have a very tiny issue. Try to get every one at the Musain. I'm calling an emergency meeting. I'm going to bring Enjolras. Okay.-SENT 10:48 am  
 **Combeferre: what kind of issue? Is everything all righ? Do you need help?-RECEIVED 10:51 am**  
  
Me: just get everyone together. I'll be there in five minutes. -SENT 10:54 am  


I look up to see Enjolras staring at me." Well I guess we are going out. We need to get you dressed." I say as I pick him up there some thing inside the hand towel. "Dear god that is just gross" I take off the hand towel. I fold it up not breathing in the smell I put it in a bag and tie it up. I change Enjolras into a diaper. Trying to get it on right. After 10 times I finally got it to stay.

"Okay Enjolras time to get dressed into some real clothes." I say as turn around to get the outfit that I got Enjolras. When I turn back to start changing him I look down to see he's gone. I look around to see him waddling away as fast as he can go. I just see him get to the bedroom door. He trying to open the door but he keeps falling back down on his butt. He is not giving up.  


"Enjy what are you doing? We need to get going."I say but he's not listening to me." I got you something. If you want it you have to get dressed." He turns and looks at me

" You bettah be tellin the truwths." He says as he walks back to me. I put on the outfit on him. I put the matching red jacket on him. He looks at me."Now wherez iz my pweasent?" He asks. I pull out the red giraffe I bought for him. He stares at the giraffe with his mouth open. I hand it to him and he grabs it and hugs it. 

  
"Is it mine?"He asks me."Yes, but we have to hurry or we are going to be late " I say as I pick him up."We need to go."

As we were about to walk inside Musain I tell Enjolras. "Don't be scared okay. Do want to walk in with me or me carry you?"

"Walk." He says. We walk in every one stares. Enjolras hides be hind my leg. "Guy this is Enjolras." I said.


End file.
